The present invention relates to a flange-screw or bolt connection between preferably tubular rods on one hand and junction means equipped with corresponding support surfaces on the other, as used in three-dimensional frameworks.
German Offenlegungschrift No. 2,423,464 discloses how to fasten the tubular rod ends by means of a flange and numerous screws to a spherical junction of which the support surfaces are designed as individual bosses. This design, however, renders the junction relatively bulky and costly. Also, in this known design, the tubular rod ends in conformity with the previous usage taper off conically such that flange-screw connections can absorb only relatively low bending forces, whereby they are unsuitable, for instance, for single-shell three-dimensional frameworks or cupolas. In such instances, very substantial bending moments and torsion may arise in addition to the ordinary compression and tension forces, and such moments and torsion must be absorbed by the flange-screw connections between the tubular rods and junction means.